LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P7/Transcript
(Erin is seen sitting alone tied to the pole still hallucinating) Erin: Aww come on, I just saw you earlier. (Erin looks sad) Erin: Where's that unicorn? (Erin continues looking as Grey, Rose and Jack are seen looking at her) Jack: There she is. Rose: Alright Grey, you go get her and we'll keep watch. Grey: *Sighs* okay... Here I go. (Grey slowly sneaks around camp, carefully trying to avoid orcs as he nears Erin) Grey: Please don't see me... Please don't see me.... (Grey manages to make it to Erin) Grey: Whew.... Erin: *Gasp* Jelly man! Grey: !! (Grey then covers Erin's mouth and frantically looks around, finding no one around) Grey: *Sigh* That was close... Erin: *Muffled giggling* Grey: *WhisperS* Erin! Shh! We're trying to escape! Erin: Huh? Grey: *Starts to untie Erin* Just follow me. (Erin is released from the pole and looks around) Erin: Yay! I can walk now! Grey: *Covers Erin's mouth* SHUSH! Erin: *Muffled giggling* Grey: *Groans and then picks up Erin* Erin: Aww soft jelly.... Grey: *Groans* Please stop.... Erin: Aw come on Jelly man, don't be sad. Grey: I'm not made of jelly. (Erin giggles a little more as he meets with Jack and Rose) Jack: Erin. Are you all right? Erin: *Giggles* Grey: She's still high. Jack: Oh my god seriously?! Rose: When does this stuff wear off?! Jack: I don't know... Come on, let's just go back to where Pug said to wait and- ???: CARAVAN APPROCHES!! Rose: ??? Did you guys hear that? Jack: Yeah an orc said a caravan is approaching. Grey: Shit, hide! Erin: Wheee! (The group hides as Orcs start gathering at the front entrance. They see Torkat himself stepping out to greet who's out front. Rose: *Whispers* what do you think they are doing? Jack:... *Whispers* I think I know who's here. Its the slavers he mentioned. Grey: Crap..... Erin: *Giggles* Butterfly.... Jack: Come on. We have to find Pug and the antidote quick, cause Torkat is gonna know Erin's escaped very soon. (The 4 sneak off while the Orcs are distracted) Erin: *Whisper* Psst. Jelly man. Grey:..... Erin: *Whisper* Jelly man! Grey: *Whisper* Erin, be quiet. Erin: *Poking Grey* Jeeeeellyyyyy maaaaaaan… Grey: *Whispers* What??? Erin: *Whispers* Do you eat yourself? Grey: *Whisper* Do I- Wha- What?! Erin: *Whisper* You're jelly. And you eat jelly. Grey: E-Erin... Please. Just be quiet. (Torkat is seen stepping out of his camp meeting a caravan. Behind the caravan are some humans in torn clothes, clearly slaves. The leader steps out to greet Torkat) ???: Torkat. Torkat: Bout time you arrived. ???: Jeez what's eating you? Torkat: The human we're selling you is just a head ache due to the happy flowers. ???: Doesn't that wear off? Torkat: A pair of stupid tarks forget how to make it right so now it won't wear for at least another hour. ???: *Sigh* Torkat: So, you got my payment right? ???: You know the rules. I need to see the merchandise before I show the money. Torkat: Fine fine. Let's step inside. (The two go into the camp and go toward to where Erin was tied up) Torkat: She's right over- (Torkat's eyes go wide as he sees Erin missing) Torkat: WHAT?!?! ???: Problem Torkat? Torkat: WHO WAS GUARDING THE SLAVE?!?! Orcs:..... Torkat: FIND HER YOU DUNG HEAP PUGS!!! OR I'LL GUT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!!! (The Orcs run off to find Erin) Jack: *Whisper* Shit. Rose: *Whisper* We should hurry up. Grey: *Whisper* Right. (The four continue moving) Erin: *Giggling* Jelly.... Grey: *Whisper* Erin seriously, stop. Erin: *Whisper singing* Jelly jelly jelly oh I love jelly. Grey: *Whispers* Erin! Shut up! Erin: !! Grey: *Whispers* God you're annoying when you're like this. Erin: *Whisper* Aww don't be so cranky jelly man. Grey: *Covers ears and whispers* I'm not listening to you. Erin: *Holds up hands* I can make jelly man happy! Jack: All right, Pug should be right over- Grey: EEP!! Jack: !! *Whisper* Huh?? (Rose and Jack see Erin trying to tickle Grey) Erin: Make Jelly Man happy! Grey: *Tries pushing Erin away* Erin knock it off! Rose: *Whisper* Erin no! Jack: *Whisper* What are you doing!? You're gonna mess us up! Erin: *Singing* Make jelly man smile, make jelly man smile! Orc: Hey. You hear that? Jack: !! Shit! *Runs up* Sorry Erin! (SMACK) (Erin falls onto the ground) Jack: *Closes his eyes* God I regret that instantly! Rose: Shh! (Silence) Orc: Ah guess it was nothing. Grey: *Sighs and whispers* That was close. Jack: *Picks up Erin* Come on let's just find Pug already... (The group sneaks off before they're later seen entering the tent) Jack: Pug you in here? Rose: We made it! (Pug steps out, holding a bottle) Pug: Shrak quiet down! The whole camp is looking for you fools! Jack: Yeah. We noticed. Rose: Do you have the antidote? Pug: *Holds up bottle* Right here. It's enough for all of you. (Jack takes the bottle and takes a swig) Jack: AH! Dude that's nasty! Rose: *Take the bottle* Let me try. *Drink* Ewww! (Rose hands the bottle to Grey as she wipes her tongue off) Rose: What is that?! Grey: *Drinks before gagging* Ah god it's like eating mud! Pug: Hey stop complaining! You'll get your powers back in just a minute! Jack: *Takes the bottle* Bottoms up Erin. (Jack makes Erin, who's still out cold drink the bottle) Jack: Come on... (Erin then wakes up suddenly coughing and gagging) Erin: *Coughing* W-What the hell!? Jack: Erin! You're okay! Erin: The hell I am! I just had a taste of god knows what down my- …… (Erin looks around) Erin:..... Jack. Where the hell are we? And... Why are you carrying me here? Jack: Long story. Erin: *Sigh* Crap.... Pug: All right all right I held up my end of our deal now its your turn. Jack: Yeah yeah we'll take care of the Orc chief? You said you no one can know so how are we suppose to catch him alone? Pug: Oh don't worry. You leave that to Pug. Jack: Got it. (Pug leaves the tent) Erin: Wait, are we friends with him? Jack: Long. Story. Erin:..... I'm so confused... And why does my head hurt? Rose: We uhhhh....had to knock you out. Erin: Huh why?? Rose: You kept trying to tickle Grey. Grey: And I am NOT made of jelly! Erin: ???????????????? Jack: Here's the short version: You were high. Erin: *Sigh* Flowers right? Jack: Sort of. Erin: Right... So what are we doing now? Rose: We're about to fight an Orc chief. Grey: As soon as Pug lures him over I guess. Erin: O-Okay then? Jack: Should be easy now that our powers are back. Rose: Let's just get ready. (Meanwhile Torkat who's with the lead slaver is seen looking around) Torkat: HOW DO YOU TARKS LOSE ONE HUMAN FEMALE?! Orc #1: We don't know! Orc #3: She must've slipped out of her bonds! Torkat: THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE GUARDED HER!! Orc: #2: We didn't want to deal with that higher then clouds human! You didn't either! ???: Torkat I'm afraid I have to leave soon. I have merch to sell. Torkat: Don't worry. We'll find her. Pug: Chief! Torkat: Hm? ???: Who's this? Torkat: Ignore him he's- Pug: I found them! Torkat: What?! Pug: Yeah! The slaves freed the human! Come on! I cornered them in a near by tent! Torkat: Alright! ???: You better have. Torkat: I'll go retrieve her personally! And the rest of you! Get out of my sight! (The Orcs run off) ???: I'll wait by my caravan to see what you have to offer. *Leaves* Torkat: Show me. And you better be serious. *Grabs neck* Otherwise- Pug: I-I-I swear! they'll be there! Torkat: *Lets go* Then move it! (Pug then leads Torkat to where the Defenders are) Torkat: This it? Pug: Yes sir! Just in there! Torkat: Right. *pulls out sword and knocks Pug down* Now stay out of my way tark! *Enters the tent* Pug: *Growls* Oh just you wait "Chief".... (Pug waits as Torkat is seen inside the tent) Torkat: Alright tarks! Come out! (Erin confidently steps out) Erin: *Puts hand on hips* Sup? Torkat: You! Erin: Yeah? Something up? Torkat: I don't know how you escaped your bonds, but you're not running anymore! You're about to join a life of slavery! Erin: Yeeeeah no. Torkat: *Goes up and grabs Erin's arm* What did you say you little whore!? Erin: I said no. Torkat: No?! Erin: You heard me. Now I suggest you let go of me before you get hurt. Torkat: YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!! YOU'RE- (Suddenly Torkat gets punched in the face and knocked down) Torkat: AHH! Jack: She warned you. (Rose and Grey step out as well) Grey: Yeah she did! Torkat: *Gets up* YOU!! YOU!! (Torkat lets out his war cry and charges at the Defenders sword raise) Erin: *Creates Ice Sword* Say good night chief. Torkat: I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU LITTLE!! (Erin stabs Torkat through the chest) Erin: You were saying? (Torkat coughs up blood and falls to his back) Torkat: You.. You little treacks….! You... You made an enemy of all Orcs this day... One day... Our masters will find you, and they will rip the souls from your very bodies..... (Torkat's head drops as he dies) Erin: *Sigh*.... Rose: Bout time. (Pug suddenly comes in, goes up to Torkat. He looks over him to make sure he's dead) Pug:... *Kicks Torkat's dead body as hard as he can* YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!! And now... My time has come! Pug is now chief! Rose: Good for you. (Pug then takes Torkat's sword and slices Torkat's ear off) Grey: WHAT THE- WHY!!?! Pug: Need proof! No one will believe me other wise. Grey: Gross... Pug: Oh this is great! You've done me a great service! Jack: Yeah that's nice. Rose: Now where's his treasure? Pug: Ah right! Follow me to his tent! Jack: Wait to his tent? Pug: Relax! You're with me! No one will mess with ya! Now come on! (Pug steps out of the tent. The Defenders shrug and decide to follow him to calm they's treasure....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts